Can't Have You
by Mariemar
Summary: When an accident in Potions class turns Harry into Draco and Draco into Harry, each is trapped playing the part of the other. It doesn't help when someone from Draco's past shows up with a connection to Harry either. DxOC, HxH, DxH, RxL


**Can't Have You**

_You warned me that you were gonna leave  
__I never thought you would really go  
__I was blind but baby now I see  
__Broke your heart but now I know  
__That I was being such a fool  
__And I didn't deserve you_

_I don't wanna fall asleep  
__Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
__And I don't wanna cause a scene  
__Cause I'm dyin' without your love (yeah!)  
__I'm beggin' to hear your voice  
__Tell me you love me too  
__Cause I'd rather just be alone  
__If I know that I can't have you _

_So tell me what we're fighting for  
__Cause you know that truth means so much more  
__Cause you would if you could, don't lie  
__Cause I'd give everything that I've got left  
__To show you I mean what I have said I know I was such a fool  
__But I can't live without you _

_Don't wanna fall asleep  
__Don't know if I'll get up  
__I don't wanna cause a scene  
__But I'm dyin' without your love  
__I'm beggin' to hear your voice  
__Tell me you love me too  
__Cause I'd rather just be alone  
__If I know that I _

_Can't Have You _

* * *

"_This can't work Draco. We're from two different sides. We're suppose to be enemies!" _

_But he refused to let her go. "I don't care! Why should that matter? We already broke all the other rules. How does one more make a difference?"_

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Get out of my house!" Lucius Malfoy screamed at her. _

_Ryelle coward against the tall blonde figure above her. Her body shook and her eyes threatened to release tears. _'No, not now. Please! Any other time but now!' _Ryelle turned her head towards Draco's direction desperately trying to catch his eyes. _

"_Dra-"_

"_I said get out!" Lucius repeated. "I will not have a Gryffindor descendant in my house! Get out!"_

"_Father please…" Draco pleaded taking a step closer towards the two. "She didn't know-"_

"_Shut up, you insolent son!" _

_Draco Malfoy's mouth immediately shut at his father's commands. With great difficulty, he avoided Ryelle's eyes and her silently pleadings knowing that he'll get hit if he refused his father. _

_Feeling pitiful for the little girl, Narcissa Malfoy tried to reason with her husband. "Lucius please, she's just a girl!"_

_Lucius turned to her fiercely. "Who's side are you on? Salazar's or Godric's?" _

"_Wherever your loyalties lie," she gulped. _

_Ryelle Martinez stood there in shock. Once more, she tried to look at Draco but he refused. He didn't care. At least, that's what it looked like to her. Her fist curled at her sides and a lonely tear escaped her eye. "At least, please let me talk to Draco one last time."_

"_No."_

_Anger surged through her. "Why?! What did I ever do to you? I didn't get to choose who I am so why are you punishing me?!"_

"_Why you little-" Lucius raised his hand preparing to slap her. Ryelle closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impact. It didn't come. She heard a gasp and a loud slap. Cautiously opening one eye, she saw Draco suddenly in front of her. His face was turned to the side, his eyes close. He had taken the blow. Ryelle hand flew to her mouth trying to stop her gasp. Draco's lips quivered in fear._

"_Move," was Lucius' command._

"_No," was Draco's simple answer. _

_His father was taken back, "what?"_

"_I won't let you lay a finger on Ryelle!" Draco yelled at him. "You have no right!"_

_Before Lucius could make a remark and cause more havoc, Draco grabbed Ryelle's hand and ran down the corridor. The hall was dark and lit small bonfires were the only source of light. Their footsteps echoed against Draco's ears. He suspected that his father must be behind them by now. He tugged on Ryelle's hand much aggressively. He needed to get her out of his house. _

"_Dra-"_

"_Don't talk!" He scolded her. He moved faster already hearing muffled voices down the corridor. "Hurry! We have to get you out of here!"_

_Stopping in front of the kitchen, Draco threw the door open and pushed Ryelle in. He followed suit and locked the door behind him. Even at ten, Draco cursed, "shit." He stomped over to the garden door and rattled the doorknob. Nothing. "I don't know a spell for this!" He turned to Ryelle. "Do you?"_

_Ryelle gulped almost afraid. "I might. But I don't have a wand." Draco immediately opened a kitchen drawer and rummaged through it. "Even if I did I dont-"_

"_Here." Draco threw her something long and wooden. Ryelle looked up, finally meeting his eyes. "Use it."_

"_But I-"_

"_You're the brightest witch I know!" Draco cut her off. "I doesn't matter if you don't know how to use a wand. Just do it form instinct. Isn't that what being a witch is all about?"_

"_How can you say that?" _

"_Say what?"_

"_That I'm the brightest witch you know! I barely know anything!" Ryelle's knuckles turned white. Her grip on her wand was so tight. She was losing her confidence Draco could see._

_He sighed and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and touched her forehead with his. Inhaling deeply before he said, "Call it an instinct. You will be one day. Even if I'm not there beside you…" It hurt him to say that. The thought of living without her hurt him more than it should._

"_Draco!" She threw her arms around him. It surprised him but he did the same none the less. His grip was too tight around her waist but he didn't care._

'This may be the last time I get to hold her like this. At least let me have this..' _Draco thought burying his head in the crook of her neck. _

"_Why?" Ryelle sobbed. "Why did it end up like this?! Just because I'm Godric Gryffindor's descendant! Our parents are best friends Draco, this is unfair!" _

_Draco wanted to reply but it was interrupted by banging on the kitchen door. "It's father!" Draco gasped. He tore himself from Ryelle and pointed towards the garden door. "Use the wand. Now!" Seeing Ryelle about to refuse, he scolded her. "You can do this! Now do it! I don't want you to die!"_

_The pounding on the door became louder. People were screaming on the other side. Draco panicked. Breathing heavily, Ryelle raised the wand, swishing it and finally flicking. "Alohamora!" she yelled. Magic shoot out from the wand. Draco and Ryelle both heard a click and the door bust open. _

_Without wide eyes, Ryelle looked at the door surprised. "I knew you could do it," Draco's breathing tickled her skin. He grabbed her hand once more and seized her outside. They travelled across the yard and stopped in front of the garden shed. _

"_Damn, where are my keys?" Draco patted his pockets. It wasn't there. He then tried his robes and finally breathe a sigh of relief when he found it at its pocket. He shoved it into the key hole and turned. The lock opened revealing a neatly fixed shed consisting of brooms. Draco grabbed the nearest one and shoved it towards Ryelle. _

"_The only other way out is to fly out of here!" Draco explained. He hovered the broom and mounted Ryelle onto it. _

"_What are you doing?! I don't know how to fly!"_

"_Your smart, you find it out!"_

"_This is suicide Malfoy," she growled at him. She jerked on the broom as it floated upwards. "Draco!" She cried out grasping the broom hard._

"_I wouldn't put you through something if I didn't think that you'd make it." Draco said leaning in. "You'll make it, don't you trust me?"_

_Their eyes met and for a moment, it felt as if it was just the two of them. "Of course I trust you." She bit her lip reaching for Draco's hand. She held it tightly. "Will you be okay?"_

_Draco smirked trying to ease the tension. "Of course I will. I'm Draco Malfoy after all."_

"_It's not time for you to be joking around."_

"_Who says I am?"_

"_Will we see each other again?" Ryelle asked hopefully._

_A pause. Draco didn't reply for a while and Ryelle patiently waited for his answer. "Who knows?" He finally said. "I think we will. They can't separate us that easily you know? We're talking about us here." Then he smiled. _

_A blush spread on Ryelle's cheeks. "I guess. We are Draco and Ryelle after all." She pursed her lips and looked back towards the door. They still haven't gotten through the door. Draco followed her gaze. '_We still have a few more moments…' _he thought. _

_Silence fell on them. Each trapped in their own thoughts, each battling their feelings as they avoided each other's eyes. _

"_Draco," Ryelle finally said biting her bottom lip._

"_Yes?" Draco asked._

"_Please don't forget about me. Please?" Her voice, it was pleading with him. _

"_Of course I won't," he assured her. No, he knew that he would not be able to do that even if he tried. She was too important. Her life meant more to him than his own. _'No, I will never forget you. I promise.'

_The sound of a door slamming caused Draco and Ryelle to break eye contact. His father armed with his own wand came charging towards them. _

"_GO!" Draco yelled as he pushed the broom upwards. Managing to give Ryelle one last smile, she zoomed into the air reluctantly. He didn't miss the tears streaming down her face or her voice telling him one last thing that he needed to know._

"_I-"_

"Draco!" Blaise turned his head towards his friend with an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong with you? It's not even dinner yet and you're already sulking."

Draco rolled his eyes at him. "I'm not sulking. I'm just remembering something."

Blaise chocked on his water, looking at Draco incredulously. "You? Remember? Draco, I must say you make me laugh." He chuckled slightly while Pansy Parkinson joined in.

Draco glared at them. He opened his mouth and, with no doubt, about to retort with a witty remark like he always did but was cut off by the sound of a teaspoon hitting a wine glass. Draco looked up like the rest and stared at the Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

The whole Great Hall went silent as Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked out at his students.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Another year has past and I am very glad to see everyone back safely and I dearly hope that it will stay that way for the rest of the year." Draco heard his friends sneer next to him and his gaze instantly went to the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter sat there uneasy as he stared back at Draco. Smirking Draco broke the gaze and focused on the Headmaster. "To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, stretching his hands wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands -- welcome back!"

An uproar of cheers and laughter boomed across the Great Hall. Draco was not one of them. Instead, he rested his head on his palm and looked rather bored. His other hand ran through his white-blond hair as he rolled his cold, grey eyes at his friends foolishness. "Pathetic," he muttered under his breath.

Dumbledore raised his hands and silence fell upon them once more. Satisfied, he continued, "Although the Sorting Ceremony for newest first years has already ended, they are not our only new students this year. Alas, we have a transfer, from Beauxbatons Academy no less. And to everyone, I ask of you to please make her welcome when she arrives." A few students looked at one another curiously.

"So, she's a 'she'" Pansy said with distaste.

Draco ignored her. "Hogwarts has never received a Transfer before," he noted towards Blaise.

Blaise looked surprised. "She must be a special witch if Dumbledore allowed it. My cousin wanted to transfer here from Durmstrang but Dumbledore declined the offer." The blond nodded but didn't reply.

Draco's eyes returned to the teachers' table and saw Professor McGonagall. She still stood beside the chair which the Sorting Hat was resting on. The scroll in her hand of the new students was still held up in her face.

With a wave of Dumbledore's hand, the wooden doors of the Great Hall opened and in came Snape. Behind him was the new witch, dressed in her Hogwarts robes. She looked confident as she followed the professor down the Hall with great pride. A few murmurs arose when they recognised who it was. Even the Slytherin, Marcus Flint recognised her.

"That's the famous singer from America!" He exclaimed. "What is she doing here?"

"Famous eh?" Draco said as he returned his gaze on her.

She walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table. She was tall with long dark brown hair and stunning brown eyes. She wasn't what Draco would call beautiful but she wasn't, with no doubt, ugly either. A few people gasp when they saw the small Artic Fox strolling beside her looking rather tamed with its perfect white fur and fierce black eyes.

"I don't believe that a fox is one of the animals we can have in the school, do you?" The beautiful Daphne Greengrass asked astonished. Her friends shook their heads furiously.

Finally reaching the top of the Hall, Snape stopped along with the witch and her pet. He took his place beside McGonagall and stared intently at the new girl. She seemed unnerved by this and stood tall, her feet firmly on the ground.

Clearing her throat McGonagall called out from her piece of parchment, "Martinez, Ryelle."

Draco felt his world stop. The colour drained from his face as he recognised the name. He remember her all too well. He tried to look focused and calm but failed miserably in the end. _'She's here. Ryelle…she's here.' _Undoubtedly, her brown eyes was not something he can be mistaken off. He had the urge to stand up and to either storm off or run and hug her. He refrained himself from doing both although his fist clenched causing it to turn unbelievable white. Fortunately, no one noticed.

Ryelle walked towards the professor, who lifted the Sorting Hat in her hands and sat on the wooden stool. A few of the student population looked at her admiringly as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Ah! Another Martinez." It concluded. His mouth turned to a frown and Draco instantly knew that it was thinking hard. "Interesting, very interesting. A vast knowledge I see. The muggle-born Granger must watch out, she has some competition. Hmm, I see courage, ah, and yes, a destiny! But where shall I put you?" The hat paused and Draco instantly cursed as he felt his heart pounding wildly in his chest. "It better be…Gryffindor!"

Draco's heart sank as the Gryffindor table gave thunderous applauses. It was more deafening than the ones they usually give. Smiling at Ryelle, the Sorting Hat was removed from her head by McGonagall. Ryelle returned her smile as she walked towards the Gryffindor table with her trusted fox right beside her.

Smiling proudly, Dumbledore clapped his hands once more and for the final time that day, the Great Hall went quiet. "Congratulations, Miss Martinez. I do hope that you enjoy yourself in Hogwarts from now on," he nodded towards Ryelle. "Now, there is a time fore speeches and this is not it. Dig in!"

Almost instantly, delicious looking cuisines appeared on each of the four House tables. The sound of chatter instantly chorused around the room as students made a grab for their favourite Hogwarts food. Draco saw Ryelle's look of surprised as this happened and he could not help but want to smirk.

"I was hoping that she would end up in Slytherin," Blaise said dejectedly as he took a piece of chicken from its pile. Daphne nodded her head in agreement.

Sighing, Draco replied, "So did I Blaise. So did I."

**

* * *

**

Seeing such exquisite foods in front of her, Ryelle sat unsure on the bench as her fellow classmates instantly went to grab food from the middle of the long wooden table. She shifted uncomfortably (something she rarely did) and picked up a fork. Before she could get anything for her plate, she was tapped on the shoulder to her left.

"Oi!" Ryelle heard one of her now fellow Gyffindor say to her. "Welcome to Hogwarts mate!" She looked up and saw a teenager with bright red hair staring at her from across the table.

"Leave her alone Fred," an identical figured scolded. Her turned to her apologetically. "Erm, sorry about that. My twin, Fred gets quite excited about new comers."

"I do not!" The one named, Fred exclaimed taking a bite out of his beef.

Beside Fred, another boy with red hair rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't." It only earned him a light punch. "Ow!"

Ryelle giggled at the three, unsure of how to approach them. Smiling slightly, Ryelle turned to Fred's twin. "Oh, it's quite alright. You brother seems very kind." She motioned towards Fred.

The red hair grinned. "He should be! Our parents raised us to be perfect gentlemen-"

"Although you are anything but," the other unnamed red haired replied.

"-I'm George by the way, George Weasley. You're going to love it here." He offered his hand to Ryelle. She shook it.

"Ryelle. Ryelle Martinez."

"I'm Ron, by the way," the other red head said. "Please to meet you." He leaned in and Ryelle did the same. "If these two ever gives you trouble just come find me. My friends and I will be more that willing to teach them a lesson."

"Thank you for that. I'll keep it in mind."

"Fred, I don't know if I should be ashamed or what. Can you believe it? Our own brother calling us 'trouble'." The twin beside Ryelle said feigning a hurt look.

Fred did the same, "I'm hurt Ronald. Really hurt."

The three brothers shared the same physical look. Each of them was tall, thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose. And all of them had deep blue eyes. Even though they were no doubt, handsome.

On the other side of George, a bushy haired girl rolled her eyes. "For goodness sakes, will you please just let the poor girl eat?"

"Thanks Hermione, you're very kind. Scold us on out first day." Fred frowned at the girl named Hermione. She ignored him and turned to face a jet-black haired boy in front of her.

Ryelle turned her attention to her. She was undeniably pretty. Her light brown bushy hair stood out from the rest along with gleaming brown eyes. She was supermodel thin but unlike them, did not look sickly at all. With a spoon in one hand she ate her soup quietly while in the other held a book that she seemed so fascinated with. Hermione remind Ryelle of herself in so many ways.

"Hermione, don't you want to put that book down and eat properly?" The jet-black haired boy suggested.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "I suppose I could, Harry." She dropped her book although she looked unsure.

Harry grinned in accomplishment. Standing up he stole the book from Hermione´s side. "You can and you will."

The boy named Harry was tall, Ryelle noticed. He had an untidy jet-black hair that stuck out everywhere. And his eyes, she was fascinated by his bright green eyes. Harry also had a thin face but from what Ryelle could see, his cloak outlined his toned body. And resting on his forehead was a lightning bolt-shaped scar.

Suddenly aware of Ryelle's eyes on him, he turned to her. Her eyes widened for a second but she quickly regained her composure. "Welcome to Gryffindor," he grinned. "You're lucky you didn't end up in Slytherin. A lot of awful stuff happens there. I'm Harry. Harry Potter. And the bookworm in front of me," he nodded towards Hermione who gave him a look, "is Hermione Granger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said to Ryelle.

"Thank you, you too." Ryelle mumbled in embarrassment.

_The muggle-born Granger must watch out, she has some competition._

Ryelle was suddenly aware that this was the Granger that the Sorting Hat was talking about. She wasn't sure that she wanted to be competing with her. Hermione seemed harmless.

"So," Harry asked trying to pick up a conversation, "what brings you here from Beauxbatons Academy?"

"Erm," Ryelle shifted slightly in her seat. "I didn't really plan on transferring here. My old Headmistress just though I was little too advanced for my year there so she sent me here."

"Fascinating!" Harry said sincerely. "You know, Hermione here is the brightest witch in our year. I don't think I can count how many times her cunning brain has saved my life."

"Oh, Harry!" Embarrassed, Hermione his her face in her hands. She turned to Ryelle with flushed cheeks, "he doesn't mean it, really."

Laughter erupted from the table, briefly frightening the new Gryffindor.

Fred cocked his head towards Ryelle. "She's just being modest. She really is the brightest witch in her year. Although," he paused to think, "from what the Sorting Hat said earlier on, I _think _that you're going to be a competition."

She shifted in her seat. "I don't know about that. I really am just here to study."

Her white artic fox, Misty, snuggled its nose at her hand waiting to be fed. Ryelle popped a piece of chicken in its mouth she giggled at the animal. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Hermione flinch when she did.

"Don't worry, Misty doesn't bite." She gestured towards the fox.

Unconvinced, Hermione started. "Oh, I don't know abo-"

"Aw, come on Hermione!" Fred grinned. "I'm sure it's alone dangerous when its-"

"She," Ryelle corrected but Fred ignored her..

"-provoked. Lighten up will you?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at the red head but kept quiet anyway.

"So," Harry said, "what year are you in?"

"Fifth year."

"So are Harry, Hermione and I!" Ron exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. "Have you got your time table yet?"

"No. The professor who was with me earlier on told me to go to the Headmaster's office after dinner though, to get my schedule."

"You mean Professor Snape?" George asked. Ryelle nodded. "Ah, he's a down right git. You'll want to stay on his good side."

"Would you like me to show you to Dumbledore's office?" Harry offered.

Ryelle didn't need to ask who he was. Everyone in the wizard world knew Dumbledore. "I'd be most grateful if you did."

"Great! We'll go right after you eat something," he replied motioning his head towards her empty plate.

Instantly, she grabbed the nearest food and blushed.

**

* * *

**

After dinner, as Prefect, Draco was forced to show the first years around. Draco, being the Malfoy that he is, tried to avoid it at first. Unfortunately for him, Pansy was able to force him to work against his will.

"Come on Draco! I am not doing this alone!" Pansy whined like she usually did. She tugged him by the sleeves of his cloak and drag him towards the newest Slytherin first years. Unwillingly, he stomped after her and rolled his eyes in the progress. "First years over here please!"

At this command, a group of eleven year olds crowded around Draco and Pansy. Every one of them looked at the two Prefects attentively. The blond found it uncomfortable and looked elsewhere. The second that he did, he caught a glimpse of dark brown hair. Draco's eyes furrowed as he realised who it was.

It was Ryelle.

And the student accompanying her was none other than the his worst enemy, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

He didn't hear Pansy's pleading cries for help after him. He didn't know how he ended up following the two of them. Nor did he know when his own feet had moved on its own accord. The only thing that mattered to him at that moment was what Ryelle was doing with Harry. He didn't even find a logical explanation to the wild thumping in his ribs.

Before he knew it, Draco was following the two Gryffindors against his own will.

**

* * *

**

He sat in his office, his mind wandering. He looked perplexed and lost yet he still kept the wise imagine plastered to his face.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A prestigious school for the elite. A known school for creatures not like ourselves. Albus Dumbledore sat on his desk, papers scattered everywhere. Admission papers. Transferring papers. All belonging to one person; Godric Gryffindor's ancestor, Ryelle Martinez. Dumbledore picked up a random piece of paper from an untidy pile. It was Ryelle's recent grades. Straight As. It didn't surprise him. After all, she was transferring to Hogwarts on a scholarship- not that she needed it.

The Headmaster ran his fingers through his unruly dirty white hair. Another witch had attended the school. It was just after the start of the year. Just the end of Autumn to be exact. Dumbledore looked out his closed paned window. It was snowing. The peony trees had withered outside so there was nothing stopping him form seeing the crystal sky. It was filled with a hundred twinkling stars. How unusual.

Winter had never come this early.

"I fear that my students will soon be plunged into a dangerous battle, Minerva."

From the corner of the dimly lit room, Minerva McGonagall appeared. Sighing she sat on the chair opposite Dumbledore. "Why would you ponder upon such a thing Albus?"

Dumbledore turned his head towards Professor McGonagall. His wise eyes bore into her soul as if trying to force all of the things that he knew into her. "Ms. Martinez has arrived has she not?" Dumbledore told her. "As I expected, her Gyffindor blood had brought her to the Gyffindor house where the world knows that Harry Potter is too."

"I don't understand. Is it not good for the two of them to finally meet?"

"Not if the Dark Lord finds out. And I am sure that that time will soon come. There are more spies here in Hogwarts than we first would think."

The woman nodded her head in understanding, "I suppose your right. Even the Sorting Hat had implied that Ms. Martinez has a destiny awaiting her. No doubt that Harry Potter and his friends will be involve."

"Mr. Malfoy will be too," Dumbledore added but didn't at all look surprised.

However Professor McGonagall did. "Mr. Malfoy?! Surely someone as foul as to come from that family couldn't possibly-"

"Now, now, Minerva," Dumbledore interrupted. "We do not talk bad about our students. Mr. Malfoy may not be the kindest man that has walked amongst these Hogwarts halls but you cannot tell me that you do not feel that he too has a destiny awaiting him." Getting no response from the professor, he continued, "Draco may not have proved that he is worthy of anybody's trust but he will."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because I believe in faith."

**

* * *

**

"I have potions first class," Ryelle complained to Harry as they walked together in the cold corridor.

He didn't seem surprised. Instead he gave her smile and said, "I do too so don't worry about it. Hermione, Ron and I will help you."

"I suppose I'll need it." Ryelle stopped in her tracks and fumbled through her bundle of papers that she had received when she and Harry had gone to the Headmaster's office.

It had been a rather odd encounter with the Headmaster.

_The second she had stepped into the office, she felt peculiar. The room was dead quiet. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore was locked in a silent battle between their eyes. The aura of the room was cold and mysterious. _

"_Ah," Dumbledore said once he noticed her and Harry at the door. He gave them both a small smile. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Martinez, I believe." _

_Ryelle nodded in confirmation. "That's me."_

"_It is nearly curfew, Mr. Potter, Ms. Martinez." Professor McGonagall scolded once seeing two Gyffindor students. "What do you two need at this time of the night?"_

"_Ryelle's schedule Professor," Harry replied before Ryelle could. "You haven't given it to her."_

_Dumbledore didn't look shocked or baffled, instead he gestured for Ryelle to come over to him as if he had planned all of this. Timidly, she walked over to his desk dragging Harry behind her. The Headmaster rummaged through the pieces of papers sprawled all over his desk. Finally finding what he was looking for, he handed it to Ryelle. "I apologise for not giving it to you sooner." Although his tone suggested that he wasn't sorry at all._

"_Thank you Professor," she thanked him uncertainly. _

_Beside her Harry gave the Headmaster a suspicious glare, but he only smiled at him like always. Ryelle saw the exchange but didn't do anything. _

"_You got your schedule," Professor McGonagall stated. "Now go back to your dormitories." She held the door open for the two teenagers. Ryelle could tell that she was desperate for them to get out. _

"_Yes Professor," Harry grabbed Ryelle's arms and headed for the door. "Goodnight."_

_They were halfway out the door when Ryelle heard the Headmaster's mystical voice say, "Be Careful, Ryelle…Harry…"_

"Is Professor Dumbledore always that confusing?" Ryelle suddenly asked.

Amused and taken aback, Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Ryelle only cocked her head in question. "Well," Harry thought. Ryelle started to walk again and he followed her. "It depends. Something times he just like that but there are times when he's like that because something is about to happen. It's like…he just knows."

"'_Be careful…'_, what did he mean by that?" Ryelle wondered. But Harry didn't reply. Instead he stopped in his tracks and looked ahead with a scowl on his face. Ryelle followed it.

There in front of them was a tall blond with beautiful grey eyes staring intently at her.

* * *

**CHAPTER CLOSED**

**So that is that start of our story so far. Hopefully, people will read and review. _Every review is a step closer to the new chapter._**

Don't forget to review!


End file.
